Massaging devices for the whole body and for the foot are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,643,040, 2,175,614 and 3,205,887 disclose whole body massagers generally in the form of a couch having a plurality of rollers or balls supporting the user. The latter two patents disclose powered apparatus directly connected to and driving the rollers in a reciprocating manner. Similarly, foot massagers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,072,959, 2,269,707 and 2,895,470. These patents disclose a variety of shapes for the rollers. A directly connected electric motor for imparting a reciprocating action to the rollers in a direction substantially parallel to the axis of the rollers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,269,707 and 2,895,470 disclosed rollers disposed to impart a massaging action to the top and sides of a foot. The massager of U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,249 discloses a plurality of rollers supported in a frame to provide a generally convex surface for massaging the back muscles and other parts of the body.
However, none of the prior art noted above discloses a vibratory drive means connected through the frame of the device to impart a vibrating and massaging action to the foot. Nor is a detachable vibrator for alternative use with other ball or roller assemblies for massaging other parts of the body disclosed.